A Whole New World
by snape's kidney
Summary: Hogwarts has fallen, deatheaters have taken over... only one man tries to change it all...his name is....R/R please i've tried so hard and want to know what you think about it!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
The night sky could not be seen beyond the dark purple and blue clouds that filled all above, perhaps, the only small comfort was the blood red half moon that was only just visible. The many midges that usually fluttered by right now were silent like the owls that littered the darkness. The only thing that made noise at all was the rustle of furtive footsteps on the moist grass. These belonged to a tall slender man walking over to a huge rubble pile. On his cloak, draped shoulders sat a black phoenix. And gracing his long silver blond hair a wide brimmed hat that overshadowed his face. "Here we are" he said calmly to his phoenix "so this is Hogwarts" the phoenix gave a coo of reply before soaring up in the air and flying over to the remains of a once brilliant school, the man watched closely, marvelling at how easily the beautiful bird could be mistaken for a shadow before pulling out a wand. In all truth, this wand was not right for him as it was his grandfathers but since diagon alley had long since gone, only death eaters were permitted to have wands "Lumos" he said finally and a long shaft of light fell before him. I was not a brilliant spell but he was lucky to know it. The two were not searching for long before the ebony phoenix flew over with what seamed to be a long silver chain with an hourglass attached to it "Good girl Ignox" He said smiling faintly and giving her a stroke "to think this is the last time turner known in the world and we got to it before he- who-must-not-be-named!" he studied the time turner closely, around the edges seemed to be covered in runes of some sort, he only recognised one of them which was the one for year "yes" he said finally "I think we've got the right one" with one swift movement it was around his neck "goodbye hell" he said looking around before flipping the time turner over and.well he was gone  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Its not long I know but its only the prologue. Who do you think this mysterious man is? And where do you think he's going? R/R I want to know what your views are, oh and before I forget I got the phoenix's name from:  
  
Ignite- fire in Latin Nox- darkness  
  
I do not own Harry Potter and sadly so it belongs to JK Rowling, Warner bros and the devil. 


	2. 1: fight in the scr

Chapter 1  
  
Draco Malfoy's seventh year had begun badly to say the least. That know it all Hermione Granger had been picked as head girl along with saint Potter, all of Draco's so called 'friends' had pissed off now that his father was in jail.Now not even Crabbe and Goyle had a nice word to say to him, not that they said much in the first place. Most of the time he spent now was either on the quidditch pitch practising or in the library studying for his N.E.W.Ts . The worst thing was though, now everywhere he went people would taunt him and shout abuse at him in the corridors, the only person who said anything nice to him.or gave him a brake was professor Snape, yep, things were defiantly bad and not starting to look up yet.  
  
Right now he was doing one of the worst things, he had forgotten his quill. That normally spelled trouble due to the fact that he avoided the common room ads much as possible now a days, and left before it had to many people, but he'd gone to the library, taken time to select a book, rooted around in his bag for parchment bthen looked for his quill./b As he walked in it was slytherin prime time, so to speak. One boy, called Blaise Zabini swaggered out p "well if it isn't Draco Malfoy!"/p he said with fake pleasantry "its been a while since we last saw you!" Draco just glared before replying p "it's a good job too, with a face like yours, I would be dead if I saw you to often"/b Draco was pleased to see Blaise's ears go pink and his dark green eyes narrow considerably, that was, before Draco's once loyal henchmen Crabbe and Goyle started pummelling him with their massive fists.  
  
Hermione had been thrilled to be picked for head girl, it had been her dream since her fifth year, but now she found I quite tiring, it was only the December and she'd already had to put some of her house in detention which made her feel guilty. The bright side was though, that she had caught Draco Malfoy sneaking around the library late at night, which made it possible for her to take points off him. Tonight, she hoped to do the same so she strolled by the library (it was not far from her private rooms) until, finally, she spotted who she thought was Draco. He was leaning in the shadows outside the library door; she noted that if she had been anywhere else she would not have seen him. However, as she got closer, she noticed something different about him. He seemed taller for a start, and a slight shaft of moonlight from a small window reflected on long silvery hair. Draco's had grown.but it was not down his back  
  
p "h-hello.." She said nervously/p  
  
p "hello grandmother" came the reply/p  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed; she did not sleep for long and now was meant to be her bedtime. Instead, she was looking after the Malfoy brat, he had been found by professor Snape badly beaten up in the slytherin common room, now his condition was bad, his face was barely distinguishable and he had lost a lot of blood, several of the teachers who had heard had said it served him right. Madame Pomphrey had privately agreed, but the look on Snape's face made her keep quiet. Now she was sitting by his bedside, she had managed to heal most of the wounds, but he was still unconscious and he had many fracture bones. She wondered who would do such a thing //it would not be the fellow slytherins// she thought, but how wrong she was. Draco could tell her that any day, he let out a moan in his sleep p "father."/p everything, then was silent, as far as Madame Pomphrey observed.  
  
A/N: Watcha think? R/R of course!!!!! 


End file.
